Code Geass The Demon King Requiem
by ArnaudB
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, time pass. Until a group of grave-robbers come to disturb the sleep of the Demon King. He seeks something, but what, or who ? what does the man Galael seek ? LLxCC -violence/Bloody scene/Wicked Witch-
1. First movement : Awakening

A new story, I haven't abandoned my other story, but actually this is the first of the two prequel before the "Back to Zero".

This one is pretty dark, at least for the first part. The main pairing is Lelouch and C.C. But if the romance is important, it isn't the main point of the story. For those who fear it, it isn't a completely dark story, though it does involve some scene which could be categorized as M probably (so rating may go up), I precise though that most of those scene are bloody scene.

The start is pretty slow, but necessary, giving away clues and some more or less funny event.

disclaimer : as you probably assume, I don't own Code Geass and his characters.

Now let's go with the story :

* * *

**Code Geass : The Demon King Requiem**

**First of the five 'book'**

* * *

The night was disgraced of the moon's light. The air in the forest was fresh and yet heavy. The cliffs only were standing in their blankness against the darkness. A light appeared deep in the forest, a yellow light, clearly not natural...

"Come on boys ! People like us won't fear such a thing, will they ?" Shouted the leader to his six members. No one commented the fact that their 'leader' was still lowering in voice as they stand before the impressivemarbled gates. The men moved quickly to the gates, pushing themselves on it. They wanted to finish that quick, grave-robbing has always been considered as a crime...But that wasn't all.

_grind_

The gates creaked and a dark gallery. The leader took the first step into the passage, soon followed by his accomplices. They watched the crackled gray walls, fearing for them to fall. At least that would be a quick death. It took about four minutes to the group to attain the first obstacle, another gates, a double dark one contrasting with the walls and ceiling. Only three of the men could push it due to the narrowed passage, didn't mattered though...

_Pam_

The gates fell.

It was a small place. A roughly twenty meters round clearing circled by cliff. There was nothing but grass and... a stone... A white and black cross with a sort of bird, or V incrusted on it. Two men began to shake while one was praying god only know who thing about him not being culprit for such an act. After a minute watching the stone the leader make a sign to his followers to go to the monument.

Then he stand back to it, facing the others six man, he spoke faintly. "Now, Ivan and Carl take the picks first, Stan and Steven will relay you. Peter and Luke You..." A caw ran in the air. All the men startled and started looking the darkness stayed for a few minutes

Finally the man named Ivan advanced to the tomb with a pic in his hand. "You better not take those kind of jobs to often Scythe." The leader Scythe nodded to the uneasy whisper. True, He wouldn't take again a job like that. As Ivan and Carl began to dig he glanced over the grave's owner name. He shivered.

_Lelouch vi Britannia_

_Demon King_

_.2000-17.0Y.2018_

_Taking the throne and the world with dark means_

_he was an enigma himself_

_slayed by Zero's hands_

_Shall he stay away from the world forever._

As he stopped staring the plaque Stan and Steven exposed the coffin to his eyes. More than a man bit their lips in man inside was someone you would better no mess with, even, or perhaps more, in his leader rested on one knee before the side of the coffin while his six companions surrounded the blank form. Scythe looked at the people around one last time. Then he reported his attention to what contained a once mighty man... He had to do it, as the leader he had no choice. A leader had to take his subordinated sins with him, and he intended to do so, just for tonight.

His hand touched the coffin, he respectfully touched it, before beginning to open it up.

_grab_

Scythe stopped, even breathing, as he felt a grip on his wrist, a cold wrist. Pure horror filled the man traits. The grip on Scythe's wrist tightened. He opened his mouth in an attempt to scream, his eyes wide opens.

_boum_

The sudden impact on the coffin finished frightening the men. Ivan, Steven and Carl turned to the passage and began to ran as fast as possible, they didn't bother looking back. The young man Peter buried himself in the herbs watching, or more guessing in the darkness, the hand holding their leader, Luke was praying a mix of Catechism and Buddhism to scare off demons.

The high part of the coffin flew in the air hitting the already unconscious Stan with a loud _bom_ and a _sproch_ of his now crushed crane. The dark green herb becoming red in no-time.

Scythe saw two V-shaped red eyes before his attention was diverted to the hand on his wrist. He screamed, the hand was now hot, no... it was burning, and it wasn't only a hand. It has... claws. Unholy claws with a demonic red aura, the same red color as the eyes.

_clash_

The feeling of his blood dropping from his wrist and his pierced burning neck was the last feeling he had.

Peter watched in horror as the 'thing' emerged from the hole. He hears the sound of melting flesh coming from Scythe. He saw a long, large form behind it. the 'being' body.

The grass was dying under him. Like all its life was absorbed into the body though his glowing red claws. Still, 'it' was looking around, but not seeming interested in them in any way. Peter gained a slight hope, maybe he would survive to this. That hope didn't last.

Luke made the mistake of making a 'vade-retro' gesture and shout something to banish evil spirits. Two demonic red eyes turned to something impossible happened. The 'thing' was still about nine meters away from the foolish man, next thing Peter know, Stan head had disappeared leaving his bloody neck soak the ground while the body fell. The cut was perfectly clear.

Last thing Peter thought of was : _Demon._

All traces of his body disappeared, alongside with the ground between him and the being.

***

The 'being' went into the passage. Out, two men had closed the gate and stayed a few meters away from it ever after. The cowards were waiting for their allies. Incomprehension, terror, shock and fear overwhelmed them as whole parts of the gates became thin air.

One of the two tried to say something, that was a bad move. Never the men could say something again. Deaths doesn't speak. The 'thing' let out a high-pitched growl.

The 'thing' crawled into the forest...

The Demon was free.

* * *

R&R


	2. Second Movement : Lost

Be prevented, that chapter isn't bright, rather dark in fact. For those who wonders the story take a turn at chapter 5, until then collect the clues and of course enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**First movement : Lost**

**//Awakening day 1, night.**

The Being fell back to a tree. He was alone in the deep night, he shouldn't have moved for long but he was still a bit tired.

_Growl_

He grunted in frustration at his stomach intervention. _'Hunger. Need food.' _The Being looked around in the night. Nothing in sight. Frustrated he howled in an impossible voice, both grave and high-pitched, challenging the world who refused to fulfill his hunger. The demonic call was answered. Almost happily, the Being turned to see a sombre animal on his four legs. He stayed still a few seconds, the deep of his mind whispered two words. _'wild boar'_. A devil grin came across the Being face whites tooth revealed themselves in the absolute dark, contrasting with the absolute darkness of the Being skin and red eyes. 'Food.'_  
_

The wild boar seemed confused, the being before him wasn't something he could understand. His very own instinct was contradicting itself, on one side the being seemed weak, very weak indeed, his physical ability seemed at the lowest possible for its size. But on another side... the brights red eyes wasn't normals, his attitude was totally fearless, trace of fresh blood on his red-glowing claws.

However the most frightening thing of all The sinister aura suiting around it. A scent he never encountered, one which only seemed to become more horrible and strong as he literally breathed it. The boar would have preferred to let that being alone, even if he defied him, but he was too close of the Bear's family, he wouldn't leave him alone, he couldn't.

Not having the choice, the wild boar readied himself to jump and...

_poum_

The four legged animals couldn't think or act anymore, as he had no head. The Being advanced on his feast while smelling the fresh blood falling from the beast's neck to the ground. Cries of tinier bears resonated in the dark. The Being filled himself up on the warm corpse, tearing it apart with his burning claws so he could eat it more easily. The heart of the deceased bear hadn't stopped yet when the Being pierced it with his teeth.

After one hour of making systematically the animal corpse disappear in his filled, though not completely, stomach. The Being started walking again, following the traces of the last human who escaped his wraith.

The Bear's babies had already left since a long time, leaving as much tears as terrors they felt from their mother's predator.

***

Three quarter of the Moon shined in the sky. The Being stared at it for a few minutes, no thinking about anything, but just dazing at it to calm his mind after the bloody feast. However the Being mind was still in an unclear state, if it managed to understand something like _a 'Moon', _it failed to gather a coherent thing about '_hours'_. He started to walk irritated against his so slow body hindering his will to move.

Had he a goal ? No ? Why was he here ?

_'Find !'_

Yes, he had to find something, something... what did he had to find ? Was it to find what he wanted to find ? For the seventy time since he woke up circled by those weird being, _'humans'__, _The being failed to make a thought into something coherent.

_...'A village'._

He instantly froze and stepped back silently in the shadows. Not a sound could be hear on this peaceful place under the watch of the Moon.

_'Wrong !'_

He felt himself thirsty, thirsty for blood. A feeling assailing him from everywhere into his body and brains. _'Geass !'_ The thirst disappeared as fast as it came, he wouldn't let anything control his will. Not until he had fulfilled... ? Fulfilled ? Fulfill what ? Again his mind proved itself in his inability to an image had come to him. He saw only red curtains, lot of them, standing before a form that he could only feel. What he was looking for was behind it, he was sure of it. He would find it, no matter what, or who, would stand in his way. He started walking again.

_'Light !'_

He hide behind a barrel. That yellow light was characteristic of those humans, he knew that too. He pushed himself against the wall of the house on his left, trying to heard what was being said. "Ivan. You still want us to believe your story... that's impossible !"

Ivan's voice was nervous : "They still aren't back, what other proof do you want ?" The Being hold a frustrated grunt as the words of those... humans were impermeable to him, he couldn't make sense of it. However he could recognize the nervous man. His face hardened as anger fueled his mind as he recognized that human named 'Ivan' as one of the man who hurt him with their metals pics. Those people tried to hurt him when he was just sleeping. They would pay ! He readied his claws to make a mess of that danger.

_'Wait !'_

"Scythe convinced your guys to rob a grave, the grave's of the most feared man in the actual era. Then 'something' came from the coffin and you ran away with Carl and Steven. Damn that was courageous !"

Another man continued septic. "And how you said Carl and Steven is rubbish, no-one can disappear like that."

"You guys just got attacked by a wolf or a bear, that's all. Beside we can't find the way to that tomb without a map, you said Scythe had one but now..." Concluded one last man

"FINE ! I'll go back myself and I'll show you proof of what happened !" Ivan turned back to the group in the street however he was approaching the Being place, who merely grinned devilishly. The villagers looked Ivan leaves and returned to their celebration, there were at a marriage here, not a slaughtering monster with burning claws and making people thin air. The Being smiled as he saw his target alone. With the red eyes his face couldn't be more an incarnation of the Devil, if no the Devil itself. Ivan turned to the barrel he just passed, a unholy snugger isn't something you should heard on a peaceful village celebrating a union of two people. He saw the 'slaughtering monster'.

Ivan didn't try to run, instead he stayed here awaiting his unavoidable sentence. Then he whispered in a praying : "God ! Forgive for awaking this demon from his grave." The man didn't move as the Being jumped on him. As the claws touched his body Ivan screamed with all his burning body and soul he still had. In seconds Ivan body disappeared into ashes leaving his clothes unscathed. The being moved.

"Ivan ! What are you doing ?!" The villagers attired by the now dead man scream, only to see Ivan's clothes pierced with ten small holes. Ten small holes with blood... and a pile of ashes. While the people tried to find some logical explanation to the unnatural situation, the Being after making sure his claws had burned all the blood, hadn't go back to the forest but instead went deeper in the village. He wouldn't find what se searched in the forest. How did he thing about such a thing, he had no idea, but he knew he was right. Then he saw them and they saw him.

Two people holding each other in an embrace, one man in black and a woman in white, a grand robe completely white.

The just married couple gasped in shock when they saw the Being. A dark form which the moon couldn't reveal, two demonic red round lights with a sort a V, as eyes without pupils but something else... as a form seemed confused as it looked the woman with long hair. Then he let a confused, but frightening and inhuman grunt. The Being lifted his claws before him.

"Stay back." Whispered the man in black as he forced the woman in white to step back behind him. He was breathing heavily while his bride had forgot to respire. The red eyes disappeared and reappeared a few times as the form blinked. He snugged seeming happy and then turned his back to the couple and disappeared from their sight outside their village.

The next morning, a man headed full speed in his car to the near town with Ivan's remnant plus a frightening testimony of the couple. He was only the first messenger of the arrival of the Demon.

* * *

**// awakening day 4, 22h12 - town (unknown name)**

The Being was a bit relieved. As he hoped he now knew better what he had to search, and now he would find it. No matter what it'd take. It was a faint shadow in his mind. Hidden by the red curtains. He could only see a distorted form, however... It was a ray of hopes in his incomprehensible existence. His mind received currents of pain continually, it was a wonder he was alive, and sane enough to notice it.

Highs buildings appeared in the night. The Being sniffed the air ,searching. It was rewarded as he felt the invisible signal, a scent coming from an other world. A scent leading to what he searched.

Nothing was more important than that.

The Being walked as fast as his reluctant body allowed it, right inside the town, toward the scent.

**// awakening day 4, 22h38 – HQ Police center **

Poor Captain Lyore was dealing a hard situation. Dealing with a villager speaking about a weird murder and a humanoid-monster, which he assumed to be as human as anyone, just using some kind of trick, was bad enough. Being faced with the murderer in question was entirely another.

Said murderer had already removed six people from the surface of the world by unknown means.

"Captain ! We've spotted the... that thing in the third street ! Your orders please !"

Needless to say the Being was also wandering in the town freely, and currently unstopped at best, unstoppable at worst.

"Check if there are citizens around, report his appearance, don't open fire until we know what we deal with or he attacks ."

The military officer mentally swore. Who, or perhaps what, would come at such a bad timing ? The negotiation for worldwide disarmament of Knightmares had almost succeeded. If a tragedy was to occur and the people heard about it the treaty might be send back in utopia.

He would never let that happens.

**// awakening day 4, 22h39 - On said third street...**

The squad was becoming nervous. The lights in the street were removed from existence as the being was progressing, like he didn't wish to be under light. That wasn't helping both the moral of the men and help seeing what that thing was. They couldn't get a clear sight apart from the two red eyes, "like a demon" said a soldier. It looked like there was a... a ethereal purple aura around the being confusing the sight of his body.

Whatever it was, it had to stop. For the Being to have been able to go so far was beyond the soldiers comprehension. And it highly likely had killed people. In fact the soldier were sure their target did. Lt Drelse Raised his hand, a flash grenade in his hand and ordering all his men to find cover and be ready to aim at the beast. He didn't think the Being would like be illuminated by light, but at least they would have chance to see what it was. And order came first, as that was Britannia motto.

The thing in question was merely ignoring them, progressing straight while looking above the the street in the horizon. He suddenly stopped and grunted.

_Grrrooo... Rrrrrrr_

The sudden arrest blowing away Lt Drelse hesitation and he threw the flash-grenade in the air.

_Flash !_

The light illuminated the whole street, forcing the villagers blocked at the security barricades to close their eyes against the sudden visual assault. They were even more caught by surprise when the sound of a gunshot echoed in the night. Then a silence, letting them wonder if the alert had ended. After all the street where the scene took place was out of sight from them, from anyone but the soldiers.

In said street, said soldiers but one eyes widened as the man who fired was cut in two from head to toe by an invisible attack. The attacker grunted from his place, a good twenty-five meters away from its target and seeming more bothered by the flashing attack from the grenade than the bullet. Call for order assailed Lt Drelse in his radio and ears while the HQ received contradicting reports.

"Fire !"

They saw what it was, recognized for what it likely was. All soldiers obeyed nervously. No one daring to ask the deadly question but thinking it nerveless. 'What kind of beast had the undead Demon King become ?'

The sounds of dozens of gunshots resonated in the cold air of the night. All aimed to the Being who angrily walked toward them.

**//awakening day 4, 22h40 – Police center**

Captain Lyore hoped it was just a nightmare, unfortunately it wasn't. From the audio link, the sounds of gunshots had been clearly heard. Then the sounds stopped for a few seconds, a few exclamations alerted Lyore and the dozen soldiers around him of two vaillan soldiers death by being sliced in two, by an invisible mean. After that the guns roared accompanied by one of explosive grenades, another having seemingly disappeared in the air as it was about to explode. The lousy noise of guns decreased as seconds passed. Someone screaming "Demon !" with all his soul. Then the silence.

All the men stiffened, listening intensively to any sound.

_ROARRRRR !_

All people in the room jumped at the inhuman roar, a angry howl against a dozen of people who believed to be able to take down the Demon. This word sunk into the soldiers, being the last said by an human voice on the street. Captain Lyore shook himself, trying to get a hold of him. He began giving his order. "Men ! Send..."

**//awakening day 4, 22h49 – Center of the town**

'Annoying ! Annoying !' Though the Being as he sliced in two another foolish human trying to hurt him with his toy of machine-gun. He noticed in the horizon people forcing even more powerless humans to stand away from him.

_Bang ! Splargh ! Splash !_

The Being looked at the gigantic bullet in place of his stomach while his blood was already flying in the air to reintegrate his body as he made the bullet disappear. He turned an absolutely furious red stare to the blue Knightmare behind. The lethal invisible tentacle rushed toward the machine.

"I got it ! But he's still standing. Wait !? He made my bullet disappear ! What the hell is..." The sentence of the pilot was cut short.

"Soldiers ? Soldier !" Lyore bites his lips as he understood. "A Knigthmare and pilot down. Damn it."

**//awakening day 4, 23h14 – Somewhere in the town**

"Wh..." snapped an officer as another signal disappeared from the radar.

"Captain ! WE NEED ASSISTANCE NOW !!! THAT THING GOT PIERRE !"

"The teams are coming ! What is the... that Demon condition ?" asked one officer

Two more signals disappeared before he got his answer, the pilot voice was shaking. "Here Fasel. The target is UNHARMED ! I REPEAT THAT DEMON IS..." Once again the communication was cut and the fourth 'lost' signal appeared on the radar...

"Damn it !" repeated Capt Lyore for the sixth time this night. "I want four more squad of twelve men to strike down that thing. Send a scout by the fourth street. Prepare the SGG-0241 sleeping gas at maximum dose. I want it DOWN !"

The Captain desperately tried no to let the events overwhelm him : "What are the conditions of Lt Field and Dallas ?"

An officer answered him in a lugubrious tone. "Lt Field and his squad are hidden In the third square and... Lt Dallas is dead, as well as half of his men. Captain." Another obscure silence passed over the room.

**//awakening day 4, 23h14 – Somewhere in the town**

Saying the Being was seriously angry would be an understatement. those weak humans wouldn't stop coming and firing at him like he was some kind of punchbag ! Tons of bullets of all caliber, grenades, slash harken and even missiles. 'That HURT !'

_'Just get out of here.'_

The pressing order of his deep mind calmed a bit his furious rampage. He had to profit of the little time alone he had, the last knightmare having been totally wiped out from the world half a minute ago. Find where the signal came was truly becoming a pressing issue. Perhaps a little trick would work better than slaughter half the town.

Much to the soldiers surprise, their target headed to the closest building and destroyed its entry with his claws. Then the Being went... up. The soldiers began to worry seriously, until now the 'thing' had just headed straight toward somewhere, if he was beginning to change directions then things might get a lot worse.

While the men were thinking about those very important things. The center of this matter recognized the building as an administrative one, deserted after the evacuation as all the buildings around. Once he got to the five and last floor he searched over the rooms, not without pestering against 'those damn high and long stairs !' Too bad he had mind trouble, for once the elevator worked it was truly a shame he couldn't use it.

The being entered a storage room as he wanted. Then he made a part of the wall disappear, not enough to being seen from outside, but enough to pass by falling down.

_'The boxes.'_

Turning around to obey his deep mind, the Being used the boxes to form a wall, making invisible the hole he was gonna pass through. Easily making thin air from the wall and ground he passed forth, he still didn't enjoy the slightest the fast, very fast descent. Hitting the ground with a loud sound, the Being took a few minutes to recover both from pain, wounds and mental stress plus fatigue.

Moving again the Being made his way in the underground until he found the sewer. While the soldiers would check the whole building in searching for him. A little smirk appeared on the nicknamed Demon as he had shaken off his pursuers.

A deep part of his mind whispered him that some buildings might collapse soon, after all erasing the foundation to make his way was indeed efficient. But he couldn't get only good things, could he ?

**//awakening day 4, 23h25 – HQ Police Center**

Captain Lyore was in absolute confusion as the rest of his officer and soldiers. In which hell had that Demon disappeared ? Him and his team were sure that he was inside the building. They were sure that he didn't leave the building as men were dispatched all around it. Where had it gone wrong ? There were four squad and some policemen searching the building carefully, about seventy people who couldn't get a clue where that Demon went on. How ironic they now had a bunch of gas weapons, the only which would likely work against the Being.

The Captain also noticed that the term Demon was now commonly used to describe it.

And there were sixty-four deaths, only two were citizens ones, but also twelve of them had taken Knightmares with them, you could hardly make two with what they recuperated. He was very conscious that it had been a one-sided slaughter, and they still had almost no information about the Being, except his fearful attacks.

Capt Lyore had no idea that the said 'Demon' passed just a few minutes ago just under where he stood, a good ten meters below the ground.

**//awakening day 4, 00h00 – Outside town, Chuch (?)**

Nothing.

There were nothing anymore in that old building, undoubtedly the object of his search had been there some time ago... perhaps even a long time ago... The curtains on his mind thinned down a bit making the form more visible. But that still was too dense. The Being left the place,the hunt would be longer than he had hoped a couple of hours ago. Whatever, he had all the time of the world, or until he go totally insane.

Another question wandered in his mind. _'Who hunted who ?'_

_Vrilllll !_

Then sound of Helicopters filled the place and The Being saw smoke envelop him and recognized sleeping gas as his surrounding went totally black.

* * *

R&R


	3. Third Movement : Unknown Encounter

**A/N : Second chapter, some revelations about the plot. Enjoy (- Does not apply for most of the people in this chapter, d**** in it if you prefer.)**

**I rewrote the end where the Being encounter Zero, as well as the next chapter because the mood was going too far from the original.**

* * *

**Third movement : Unknown Encounter**

**//awakening day 5, 02h13 - ???**

"Be careful sir. That... 'Demon' as we name it, is dangerous"

The officer stared intensively the so called 'Demon', indeed it was weird. No-one could see him clearly, it was like... hazy. A purple color was floating all around 'him' making it hard to see anything.

_Grunt._

A grunt ? The officer and the three guards stepped back and watched attentively at 'Demon'. For he was awake.

***

The Being rolled his eyes around the place without moving his head, a few people and a small room. He was in a small cage, both with bars and reenforced glass. A dark place too, with only faint orange lights 'That feel nice.' The Being massed his clawed hands. 'Move ?' He could still feel pain, a pain that was still with him, even after his first time of sleep since his awakening. His head sending him torrents of suffering energy. Said energy was familiar, but somehow he couldn't make sense of it, again.

"He doesn't seem to be moving." whispered a soldier while carefully approaching the cage, a rifle pointed to Demon.

"Whatever it's, it somehow killed a lot of people in the town. He's the very reason of why our attack on it was canceled." said the officer." The soldier was about eight meters away from Demon

A hand raised behind to stop him : "Don't ! It..." the time seemed top stop for a few seconds. Demon had raised his head and now gazed at the close man. The soldier hand stiffened on the riffle trigger and approached his weapon a little more toward the Being. A very bad move. Maybe he realized it when he couldn't feel his neck anymore. The blood splashed from the head and the top of the corpse to the ground, tainting the ground in a clearer color than it was before.

Having 'removed' the cage from his way, Demon didn't wait to prevent the rest of the men, both officer, soldiers and scientists from alerting the whole place. He cut sharply their throat or their tongues, their eyes widening in horror as they died. Then The Being walked outside from his cage into the bloody ground. The blood already tainting his shoes, or what was left of it, in a red color.

_Fall._

Demon cursed in a inhuman language as he felt warm blood over his head, stomach and legs. He crushed mercilessly the round object at fault, his calws reducing the head into ash in no time. The wet Being had left the room, thinking a certain someone would be dying of laughter again and again if she ever learn about it. '_That would likely be the case.'_ Well, when he would have remembered that person, he would make sure that she never known about it.

In waiting, why those people captured him ?

***

**//awakening day 5, 03h20 – ???**

The Being grunted, his head was still hurting and he STILL couldn't fully understand those damn humans sentences. After a dozens of people burned, erased or whatever. He knew only that the people here was an organization named something like "Nobles Rules". None of them gave them interesting information. 'Why are ALL people around so useless ?'

_'Perhaps it's me/you who are helpless.' _The being gave a mocking smirk at that powerless mind of him. He truly wasn't helping himself much. 'Damn confusing things !' He though as he remove another door from his way, he didn't find how to open them and so he used the simplest way to do it.

_Bang ! Boum ! Bang ! Flash !_

And tons of bullets, bombs, grenade and missiles stroked to him. For ten seconds the Being found himself unable to do a thing, even thinking as his body was recuperating from the surprise assault. A half hundred people was in the hangar aiming at him, accompanied by a half dozen knightmares. Complete silence fell over the place.

Demon inhuman scream of rage and pain shook the entire place, the high-pitched howl breaking glass and visor. The invisible tentacles went back into Demon's body who raised his claws high above him parallel toward the men. He slammed the ground with them while howling another grave scream.

At that moment all Hell broke lose. Enormous masses of metal, cement, street lights, tree and earth. Part of Knightmares, thousand of bullets, tons of grenades and missiles. And a dozens of corpses in piece flew through the hall painting it red as all the content absorbed, removed from the world by the Being power was sent back into physical world and projected at tremendous speed.

No-one survived the counter-attack.

***

**//awakening day 5, 3h24 – ???**

The man followed the path of corpse, diverts things or nothingness, he though himself to be lucky, who would have thought that 'HIM' would be here ? No one, no even him. Because no-one could think the Emperor would come back, specially not in that state. Only him knew what was his Emperor looking for, it was so obvious after all. A man like him could only want that : '**Revenge !'**

Like himself, he wanted revenge. Like himself he would do anything to have it, even coming back as a Demon. Even as the Devil himself. The sight of Knightmares teared apart merely increased his excitement, he hardly kept his sinister laugh down. A light shinned in his right eye, a light in the form of a bird, a V shaped form. The last survivor of the Geass Directory would accomplish his emperor goal, help him to at least. Because it was both their wish. The man stopped as he felt

"Master Galael. Please... Help... m..."

_Bang !_

The women ex-survivor hand released its weak grip from Galael while his laugh resonated in the new night. No-one would stop him anymore, he'd make sure of it. He would kill the man who brought the death on his home. With all possible means, in the cruelest way possible. For it was his last and only objective in his inhuman life. For his Geass was an ultimate curse !

* * *

**//awakening day 5, 21h50 – Forest (?)**

Again and again. 'Where ?_' _Was his search so useless ? The being growled lightly in frustration, then again as the tree he touched with his claws began to burn. Oddly enough the fire merely melted the tree into ash, leaving unscathed the surrounding.

_Bruises._

'Rawrrr ?' The being's eyes widened as he recognized the object lying in the grass, a piece of chess, a white King. Puzzled 'Demon' inspected his surrounding slowly, his red eyes trying to extract the soul of the fool who was likely making a joke of him 'White is light and I am dark.' '?' The being stood a few seconds with unfocused gaze as he wondered from where that thought came from.

_Thump._

Another sound. He slowly walked toward its source, only to find another piece, a white knight.

_Pam._

It kept going on for a a good half hour. In the way he found a good dozen of pieces, all white. He was half conscious that someone wanted to take him somewhere _'No better track anyway.' _the being nodded to that part of him, he was getting used to it. _'Humans are very adaptive people after all.'_ The being closed an eye while raising the other eyebrow 'another weird thing popping up.'

_Bumb._

Different. The sound was different. He found himself on a national road, seemingly deserted.

Black. The piece was a black queen. "Rauwrrr" emitted the being, seemingly very happy with the piece, he caught it in his hand and searched for a few seconds for a pocket in good enough state to hold his gift. Tearing apart a bit the rest of his ragged clothes he managed to place the piece in a secure place. One last sound resonated.

_Bumb._

The being blinked quickly a few times, trying to make sure of what he was seeing. But undoubtedly the thing before him was a black panther, and it was holding a black King. He half-wondered what that beast was doing here, but dismissed it. It was a track. His only one.

After starring a few moment at him, the black panther grunted slightly, in what seemed a pleading tone. It got up and began to walk on the road. The being followed his accomplices, for the black panther had red eyes, with pupils like a bird.

An unfortunate truck met with the being. The driver managed to save his life by turning his wheel full right into the forest. Still bad luck for the transporter as the middle part of the car disappeared into thin air, the front part turning on itself ripping the ground and striking a tree. The back part however was throw above the barrier in the middle of the road and bounced several time before exploding. The driver would be found hours later, blocked inside what remained of his car. He was muttering about an horrible beast with red eyes, a Demon surrounding by a black aura of tourment.

***

**//awakening day 6, 17h30 – On a road, Unknown location**

The being watched as the black panther quench his (her?) thirst on the pond. Waiting for the animal to finish before he would drown himself into the water, in an attempt to clear a bit the mud and the blood all over him. He was sure the animal wanted to take it somewhere as the it could have easily outrun him, he was slow after all. He gazed the surface of the water, and saw himself. 'I ?' The being stood in confusion as his own(?) image was being reflected on the water. He began to approach the pond, wishing to detail himself. He couldn't.

_Growl_

He turned to face the black panther, ready to leave with the black king back in her mouth. The duo continued their journey. This was their only pause in their travel on the deserter road. _'But this road is in good state, strange that no one pass.'_ A good reflexion perhaps, but unfortunately too long for the being to understand his own mind, that part of it at least.

**//awakening day 7, 22h01 – Town (unknown name)**

The Being was in a good mood. He looked from the corner of his eye the panther drop the piece and shake its head forward the town. He almost ignored it as he could feel the scent of what he was looking for. He couldn't tell if it was still here, but if no at least it had been here for some time. In worse he somehow hoped the red curtains in his mind to reveal the form they hide.

_Poum, screams, growls_

The being turned to see the black panther attacking a man. Whatever. 'It's probably hungry.'

But what the being didn't see was the panther fell after meeting the man eyes, death with eyes now black where all the red of Geass was. The man get up and open his now red eyes, the red eyes of Geass. But again the Being didn't see it, or more likely ignored it as it wasn't of his concern.

**//awakening day 7, 22h10 – Town (unknown name)**

The Being hidden behind a tree pondered about his actions, he know where to go as the scent he was looking for was in the air, it wasn't an odor though the Being didn't made a difference. In worse he could head straight to the place where it was the strongest however he would take surely a lot of punishment from the security people. Even if that didn't kill him, that still wasn't pleasant. _'Not like we have a lot a choice...' _The Being grunted. His form was troublesome as he couldn't adapt to what was around him, even with his deficient intellect he understood that this wasn't his way of doing things. He focused to reduce the unholy red light of his claws.

He advanced in the dark street of the city, the cold night was moonless and curiously the light weren't all on. Rare people were around. The being avoided carefully any source of light, no car passed. He passed three street like this. The being carefully closed three quarters of his eyes so the redness would be likely less noticed.

_Dump, fall_

"Hey ! Can't you look where you're going ? Idiot !" Shouted the young man holding a bottle of beer and staring at his fallen encounter angrily. The Being merely grunted and fully opened his eyes to see his offender. "Wait ! Your eyes ?" the punk quickly glanced at the Being form, he almost shouted as he saw the claws, the ragged clothes and the dark skin of the Being.

Almost only, he disappeared because the sound could escape his mouth. The Being got up as fast as he could and quickly checked his surrounding. Then he grunted in displeasure. A few people had their attention draw to the altercation. _'People disappearing isn't normal.' _Yes, and they surely saw his red eyes when he looked at them. That was bad.

_Whisper._

Definitively bad. The Being had scared them, though they weren't daring to make a move. He started walking again toward his destination, conscious that a person was dialing of his cellphone... _'bad luck.' _He hurried in the shadows, taking a turn.

**//awakening day 7, 22h34 – Town (unknown name)**

Zero was preoccupied to say the least. The debates had been harsh but they were approaching the first amendment to disarm the countries of Knightmares, the idea had come from the 101th empress Nunaly vi Britannia. Though the nobility had been removed, the title stayed with only the removal of 'holy', people were conservative after all. Zero knew this too well. 'And now that problem.' He was refering here to a hysteric story. 'What could people be thinking, and how did they learn _his_ grave location ?'

Indeed Zero was worried. From what he heard a group of people went to the grave, they supposed the corpse to carry some things of value, or at least they were told so. All those had supposedly been killed, though no one found their bodies yet. A just married couple had seen a streange humanoid beast with red eyes and then everything was just madly crazy. Zero traversed the lane leading to Nunaly chamber. 'And Staldia severely damaged by that... 'Demon' as they call it.' Truly that wasn't helping the disarmament at all. There had been casualties. And what with that beast being Lelouch ? Stupid people calling a beast Demon. There was no way Lelouch was alive, it was already nine months since his death. Were people stupid enough to believe the Demon King would come back from his grave as some kind of Zombie ?

Then there was the description of Demon, close to two meters tall with red eyes. 'Geass ?' If yes then was it related to the 'ability' the people in the town and the truck with part vanished ? 'A power making things disappear ?' That very idea make Zero shiver a bit, if yes then that ability would be extremely strong. 'Also that Demon has red glowing claws. Like those.'

'Like those ?'

Zero jumped back as fast as he could and felt a cold chill ran over his body. A human like being was standing before him, his back turned to Zero. He couldn't stop the thought. 'Demon ?' He took a fighting stance. Demon or whatever his name turned to him intrigued. The masked man started to shake madly as he caught the sight of the V-shaped red eyes. "geass." whispered Zero.

"Zero ? Are you here ? The 'Demon' is in the To..."

"RUN !" Shouted Zero cursing the horrible timing of the young officer behind the corner, his own geass was literally screaming himself to hide, he pushed himself on the wall on his right.

Horrible timing indeed, had not the soldier spoken, the Being would still be in a torpor. But he wasn't anymore.

The ceiling fell. the support under having been removed Devil knew where.

Zero fell, unable the protect the soldier and himself from all the falling debris worthing millions of credits. And then...

The Being howled, a high pitched tone breaking all the glass around, vases of finest porcelain meeting an early end. If Zero wasn't half knocked out and half deafened he would surely worry about how well his helm would resist.

But that wasn't his concern, even in a fine state something else would have brought his attention, the howl, the howl was joyous.

too joyous.

too mad.

too much like a Demon.

**//awakening day 7, 22h37****– Town (unknown name)**

The Being couldn't restrain his Devil howl, his mad laughter.

He had been lost at first. The dark form was familiar, but twisted. He couldn't understand the contradictory feeling. the form was his enemy, or so the embodiment of minds tell him. He was the Demon King's sworn enemy. But yet, he was too familiar, like it was a reflect of himself and a representation of forgotten ideals.

The Geass power staggered unable to solve the problem. It was being crashed against different beliefs, the core of its host with multiple identities finally destroying themselves.

Someone spoke, all focus broke. The invisibles swords, tentacles or whips, whatever it was, rampaged around the body totally uncontrolled. Then he _saw. _He found the link, the link to the thing he seek.

It was then that the laughter exploded.

Insane amount of overwhelmingly joyous and mad adrenaline filled his body. The Being threw himself over the shattered window, falling hardly on the ground. Growling he crawled then ran toward his goal. The mad red light of the claws and the invisible power removing all obstacles from his way.

The Being was leaving a crushed Zero, both from the event and from the debris. His raged breath and shaking unstoppable.

...

Zero didn't notice the soldier whose helmed was laying further, discarded. neither did he notice the right V-shaped red eye nor the predatory smile on his face. Never would the man behind the revolutionary mask notice something anymore. the "Live" command unable to protect his mind against the intruder. The third Zero stood, vagues memory of the second filling him to form a whirlwind of confused emotion against the hidden truth.

Yet he would realize too late how the "Live" command would sign his own demise.


	4. Fourth Movement : The Goal

**For those who hadn't noticed, I changed this chapter and the one before because the mood was going too far from the original. The changes are surely a lot more dramatical. Chapter shorter too, but it felt not a really bad moment too end. Specially when the event here is so 'trivial' and yet so important.**

* * *

_Zero didn't notice the soldier whose helmed was laying further, discarded. neither did he notice the right V-shaped red eye nor the predatory smile on his face. Never would the man behind the revolutionary mask notice something anymore. the "Live" command unable to protect his mind against the intruder. The third Zero stood, vagues memory of the second filling him to form a whirlwind of confused emotion against the hidden truth._

_Yet he would realize too late how the "Live" command would sign his own demise._

* * *

**Fourth Movement : The goal**

**//awakening day 8, 18h24 - Town of Aisles (Britannia)**

"See you on Saturday !"

A nod. The impassible but beautiful girl left the renowned Pizza Chain dutifully taking away a dozen flat boxes in her 'frail' arms. She got some stares on her way, more because of the bizzare scene of a so frail and slender girl taking so much in her arms than because of the amount. Obliviously no-one could assume that all these were for her and her only. Most probably though she was going to a party... even if that would mean a party every two days.

And as every two days for the same amount of years she waited the metro which would take her close to the small house her ancient accomplice gave her (anonymously). It was odd how it became an habit to go to buy her food instead of having it delivered. She had nothing to do after, and more than that, nothing to make herself busy.

That time faded as so many had before, and she was along again. Something doubly painful, in itself and also by the familiarity of the feeling. 'Thank to his foolish ideal...' She stopped the train of thoughts before it lead her to the regrets she knew too well. A few other years, century or perhaps just months and she would move on as she always had to. The metro's ring snapped her out of her thoughts and she entered as quickly as could without knocking a box down.

She really didn't hate him, nor probably loved him. He did awake emotions she believed long gone, bringing both good but also bad emotions. She sometime wondered what would their relation had become if he was still alive. The same ? Would he still scowl when he discovered the "Pizza aC." running low ? Raise a quizzical eyebrow when she did the laundry, the only chore she did ? Try (and fail) to manly force her not to wear his large shirt and sigh every time the (wonderful) scent of pizza impregnated his clothes ?

She would never have answer to these questions, as for her precedent contractors, though _him_ was the one she had most fun with. And one's parting had most hurt, if no most.

He was truly the best liar. He told her to die smiling, that he would make her smile... and yet he died leaving her alone. An unmatchable liar. 'A sweet liar too.' she thoughts as the gate opened, leaving her obvious to the little rain. Glancing over the clouded and darkening sky she decided to pass by the narrows alleys, despite being a nest to suspicious people she hoped the cold of winter would ward them off. In worse, a lightning gun, a very long experience of fights and a kick in delicate parts were very efficients weapons against perverts. And finally the idea of drunkards were almost pleasant in comparison of wet pizzas.

There, she turned and if she took the second darkly ally she would be home. She focused on staying as close as possible on the right of the street, hoping the rain would less affect her P.P. (as Lelouch called her Precious Pizzas). Then a hand grabbed her right shoulder.

**//awakening day 8, 18h40 - Town of Aisles**

drop the pizzas, take the lightning gun with left hand while elbowing the person with right hand and then finish him off if need be. None of this happened.

The hand wasn't by any mean 'normal', normal hands don't have claws. She lost seconds looking stupidly at it. Then came a high-pitched yet deep grunt. Still impassible she wondered if lightning worked on monster, centuries didn't provided her with such knowledge. A hold breath against her neck, she couldn't prevent a chill on her shoulder. Some hairs touched the bare skin of her neck. Yet whatever it was, it didn't put much strength in its grip. In one rapid movement she suddenly moved afar hitting the box and turned back to face the thing, hoping it let her strike.

Sadly, things rarely goes accordingly to people's wish. The being preferred to threw, or more likely fall, himself on her. The ridiculous weight of the assault made the girl raise an eyebrow, yet he was still a head taller than her. Still the fact gave her hopes and she randomly grabbed the clawed hands in the unhelpful darkness.

Eyes opened, all too familiar ones. 'No.' she corrected herself. The V shape was circled with darks lines and as well as the borders of the eyes, the sort of purple smoke unable to hide the difference from her drilled eyes. Her senses were instantly calmer as she had nothing to fear from a Geass user, theoretically at least. Then she sensed the Being struggle, his physical abilities seeming laughable. He wanted to come closer to her, that much was clear but she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to let him. It was visibly a male despite the grunt tone.

He grunted again, sounding annoyed at the resistance. A strange sound began to fill the air, said air was being sucked in a place close to the being stomach. The girl stiffened as she felt herself following the way of the trash around, also sucked into an invisible hole.

'Lost for lost.' She strengthened her grip on the being hands and ducked forward in the purple 'smoke' then sending her assault in the air, she made him describe a grotesque parabola hoping to smash his head against the ground.

The body was too light. She watched in horror as the being's head crushed the box and watched helplessly cheese, olives, tomatoes and others ingredients of some of the pizzas being sucked into the hole. The being groaned in pain. She was surely going to punish the one who did such an unforgivable crime (though it was her that launched him on the box) before the dim light of the public light showed a vaguely familiar face...

**//awakening day 8, 18h42 - Town of Aisles**

The Being grunted, disoriented by the impact he placed a hand before his eyes to fend off the light. On reflex the invisible power slashed the source of light blindly. A loud sound reverberated in the noiseless street, metallic. The unfortunate public light released a few sparkles before blacking out.

Some heads appeared at the houses windows.

The Being dismissed them as unimportant and stood up, trying once more to get a hold of the long black-haired girl. Said girl was watching him with no revelation of feeling whatsoever. He extended his hand to her, she raised her hand and their finger were almost touching.

"Stop !"

Two pairs of eyes glanced at the man, a man about fifty years old and aiming at the Being with an old rifle.

"Get away from here Beast."

Despite the harshness of the voice, there was an unmistakable fear. The Being stepped toward the girl, ignoring the thread and firmly grabbed her upper left arm with his right clawed hand. The rifle's bullet flew. A pause. The bullet didn't hit a thing but disappeared into nothingness. The invisible power advanced toward the stunned man. Yet it was wrong, wasn't his ideal that the strong should protect the weak ? Didn't he rise against the strong himself to confront what was wrong, what he thought wrong ? The invisible power hesitated. But then.

_"The one who shoot should be the one prepared to be shoot."_

The man had fired, and that was all that mattered to the vengeful spirits, as such was the obscure nature of the deaths. The invisible power rushed, clearing a hole into the man chest, right at the heart. That man only tried to protect someone unknown but fate is merciless and too many injustice still existed. The Being mind vaguely tried to stand against the vengeful spirits but they were the ones who gave him the power. The ones whose faith transformed me into a wrath of destruction.

Some of those spirits believed that the man should die, that was all it mattered.

The rifle fell discarded on the ground as his owner fell, his eyes still wide open. Blood slowly created a small pool. And the Being fell someone takes his hand, then forcing him to run. He enthusiastically complied to the small arm silent order and pleading. The man's death was already forgotten.

He didn't recognize the street, he didn't pay attention to the house they approached, neither to the girl's haste to open the door. He was too entranced by having finally found what he searched.

His happiness didn't change when he fell on the ground, the tiring chase finally catching up to him. All the destruction, all the incomprehension and question were gone. All replaced by a feeling of joy fated to be crushed.

He didn't know yet that the ghost of the man would come back haunt him later, a lot later... in the form of a man. He couldn't know that he just triggered the creation of his suffering and of one's whole family. A butterfly could create a storm at the other side of the world.

_But what when it isn't a butterfly ?_


	5. Fifth Movement : Breaking Rules

Finally the chapter is up, it was complicated to sort out as making it long was the only way to make enough things happens.

Also, pay attention that a poll is now up in my profile where you can vote for which of my stories you want to see updated most, if you like this story then you should know what to do.

Have a good read. (women please, do no take offense in this chapter.)

* * *

_He didn't recognize the street, he didn't pay attention to the house they approached, neither to the girl's haste to open the door. He was too entranced by having finally found what he searched._

_His happiness didn't change when he fell on the ground, the tiring chase finally catching up to him. All the destruction, all the incomprehension and question were gone. All replaced by a feeling of joy fated to be crushed._

_He didn't know yet that the ghost of the man would come back haunt him later, a lot later... in the form of a man. He couldn't know that he just triggered the creation of his suffering and of one's whole family. A butterfly could create a storm at the other side of the world._

_But what when it isn't a butterfly ?_

_

* * *

_

**Fift Movement : Breaking rules**

**//Awakening, Day 9 - ??h??**

He felt good. The was laying on a soft surface and after being on hard ground for a long time it could only be a blessing. Probably he could have stayed here for an eternity, peacefully sleeping in nothingness, a place where the memories of his past life could not poursuit him and trouble his rest.

Alas is there is a past, there is also a present even if you could never grasp it. A present that would not allow the being to escape his future.

It started with an undefinable growl, then images. The nothingness changed slowly yet too fast for the being taste. Hazy images running like a disordered movie. Others were clear unmoving pictures like photos of another time happy, or not.

Each uncovered the many faces composing many yet only one human being. Each having fulfilled most things they had to, somewhere a smiling brother was cleaning her sister cheek, an happy moment.

A memory of long-gone times.

The scene changed to become a void of darkness yet full of hope. A red rain was falling into an invisible ground, turning the place into a red pool. Scrap of familiar metals giants emerged. One black giant laid there, eyes closed. On his top was a familiar figure standing among the unreal scene. His black, purple and gold form absorbing the rain, suffering the Sins of the people he commanded : The existence called Zero.

For one moment the being tried to raise a hand toward him. The masked form shook its head, and pointed a gloved finger toward another form. Another masked figure sibling to the man yet so different. That one raised an accusative hand toward Zero, then toward the being until its body turned into a familiar red and vanished. The scene followed its example.

Somewhere a mask waited, unneeded. A mask the being would not wear anytime soon.

Darkness...

Power... Two strings strangled each other in a battle for dominance, a black and a red one. A hindsight of the division in the being very own body. The black one dominated. Then he lost, beat by the red one. A more familiar feeling came into the being eyes, he felt the price for the Corrupted power regresse and his sanity coming back.

For sanity was the price for the unknown Geass who woke up the man into a Demon.

Yet the person who gave him his former power was here and her presence favored the cursed power over the demonic one.

The man who some would call a boy feel the hindsight into his contracts and existence vanish as he was returned to the World. He swore he heard a familiar masculine voice calling his name in despair, as to warn him.

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 7h12 **

Waking-up was by any means NOT a pleasant experience. Overused muscles screamed in pain. Trying to open his eyes he only saw many black spots blocking totally his sight. He tried to move his arms, only for a tremendous pain to tear all the way up inside his body.

His mind accelerated, running over incoherent and, to say the least, odd scenarios and hypothesis. The current situation was totally unknown, only remained the soft surface as an indication that it probably wasn't very very bad. The boy decided to stop the crazy train of thoughts when a twisted image of Schneinzel wearing an (un)lovely pink dress and forcing his blue haired assistant to do indecent acts with the two of them.

Stopping thinking would have been a good idea, yet it was a action beyond his will. He was literally hungry to know everything, planning as he always did. But it wasn't the time, he didn't breath. The realization of that simple fact stiffened his body, a bad idea considering his state. His only reward was another wave of pain.

Willing to escape his uncomfortable situation he focused on breathing. His mouth was slightly open and the boy could only absorb the air bit by bit. Clearly not enough, the movement took to much effort, as to confirm that fact the last bit of air flew away from his lunges. Struck unable to inhale the boy felt fear overwhelm him, would he stay in a vegetable state forever ?

Something warm and soft crushed his cold lips and a rush of oxygen filled his lungs. The action happened again and again, his lips being crushed then freed every-time in in less than a second. His vision slowly cleared and the pain retreated as blood carried oxygen again. He searched his savior in the dark place chased only by some little coming from between the shutters.

He saw green hairs which backed away slightly from his own face, he recognized the familiar impassible face hiding the felling behind. So indifferent that he thought he imagined the spark passing on her eyes for a second.

They stood here, him laying on the red sofa while she sat onto her knees and her hands on her lap, for minutes in absolute silence. He tried to clear his dry throat, mostly from emotion. He stared at her unable to look away from the form before him, finally he let out one word break the silence. "C.C ?" A brief nod answered him. The action broke his eyes-lock for a moment, allowing to glance around and observe the place. A salon with closed shutters, one faint light, a television, little furniture plus the sofa he was in and a lot of pizzas boxes carelessly abandoned.

He felt a hand touch his front and his gaze returned to the woman, a confused look in his eyes.

"You've cooled down." His confusion slightly increased, despite being used to the witch weird way of acting, he thought she would say something else. The fact that he was in an unknown situation occurred to him, he took the risk to grab her hand. He mentally smirked as his arm responded without pain. They went back into a starring contest eyes to eyes, shorter one that lasted only a few seconds. Oddly enough it was her who broke eye contact first, something was definitively weird here. He tried to speak again but this time his attempt wasn't successful. "You should take a shower."

He quickly admitted the accuracy of the proposition. Only raged clothes covered his body and their state was beyond bad. What could have only been his white emperor clothes were red of dried blood stains and brown from dirt from various places. He noticed his greasy and longer than usual hairs coming over his face. By no mean he could be called an Emperor anymore, maybe not even a beggar. He rumbled in his throat to pronounce a single word. "Where ?"

She pointed a door with her left hand, the right still hold by his left one. He hesitated before letting go and a chill ran through his body, for a brief moment the red pupils and V-shaped form became circled with black and dark purple. He eyed the woman while the eyes went back into the familiar fully-developed ones, not sure if there was a relation between the two things.

Forcing himself to act the boy inhaled deeply and he thanked his stomach for being empty. The smell of pizzas all around couldn't hide the foul stench emitted by him. He stood up and walked a surprising ease toward the door. He didn't struggle long to remove the rags who literally feel apart on the tiling. A dry but relieved sigh escaped his lips as hot water entered in contact with his skin.

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 7h20**

The immortal girl stood up, her black dyed hairs falling back in their usual place, even harder to change than the course of the Moon. She briefly glanced at the dirt on the sofa and she hold back a whine as the cleaning wouldn't be escaped this time, probably. She oddly noted that one advantage to being immortal was you couldn't have cramps even after being on your knees for half a day, it had been very useful during the inquisition time in France. Being close to the sofa she let her hand linger on the sofa border, still warm from its infamous occupant presence.

Walking toward a dresser she wondered why was she so numb ? When he woke up she couldn't find any word to say. Her two phrases had been matter of fact, yet it was not what she wanted to tell him. But then what were the words she wished to say ? She had been unable to even say his name, as if it was a forbidden word calling... calling what ? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and searched among her possession something that would fit her guest.

In truth she knew the reason. He arrived here in a most 'unusual' state and for once she could not read his intentions. A part of her he took between his arms with his sweet words hoped it was for her, yet he didn't dare to hope. Hope had been crushed too many in her life. The last time was a couple of year ago with the same person with her now. She placed her trust in no more than twenty people in her existence and most of them was before she ever acquired her curse, that boy was one of them yet he already crushed her hope. Could she believe someone twice ?

She choose a navy blue jean plus a shirt and a pull of black color. They all weren't exactly of his size, but apart from the height they both had pretty much the same size. The sound of running water stopped. Turning toward the bathroom's she got a surprising sight.

Centuries of living couldn't make someone habituated to rapid changes in some cases, it was one of those.

The being that went inside the bathroom was hardly qualifiable as an human being, more like a demonic beast. The one that came out had only the same red burning eyes. The rest a pale skin without any trace of wound or scar, looking as soft as it lacked in muscle. Despite the lack of scissor in the bathroom the hairs were back to their usual old length. Dirts, blood stains and trash were already a fading memory. Needless to say the boy looked stunningly handsome wearing nothing but a towel barely enough to protect his pride, all the others towels were fully wet from the cleaning and Devil know how many the woman had of them.

Seeing his lips move in an incomprehensible mumbling she advanced toward him to hand over the clothes, an amused smirk on her face.

The young man stared in disbelief at the clothes, he was damn sure the witch would have let him search for those. She had always been the type to embarrass him, making him search over her clothes would have amused her. He noted for himself to try stealing her underwear one time, just to see her reaction. The idea assumed he could restrain the gentleman education distilled inside him of course.

He sighed, everything seemed to be out of his control, he didn't even know why he was here, or where they were for all it mattered.

Then the door ring resonated.

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 7h46**

Quick reflex often helped. The two acquired some good ones during their eventful lives. Turning around the boy dressed himself at an incredible speed not even bothering if she could see his naked back. She on the other hand walked slowly toward the door, she hesitated to left him alone out of her sight and out of her ears. She feared he would disappear as an illusion. The ageless girl walked to the door.

Carefully she opened slightly the door. The light of the rising sun allowed her to see two men in brown coats, one holding a police badge. This was going so such for sure, in that regard the immortal girl was probably right.

While they spoke the boy who was couldn't help but hate to absolute lack of control he had over the situation stuffed silently the bathroom with all embarassing things and closed it, it would have to do for the moment in case they came in.

"...Isn't your assaulter still around ?"

"Why would he ?..."

The two sentences forced the 'assaulter' to hold back a smirk. Really only that witch could answer questions with questions with such faint innocence. The only time were it was not faked was when she slept, an horrible fact considering it often prevented him to sleep during the early days of the rebellion. He pushed the thuoght aside and hide in the chamber, just in case.

Images of last night flashed as the interrogation continued at the door, it was being quite annoying but he needed information anyway. He thanked the witch's perfect control of a situation where he had none. The boy realized very well that the dirts and others things on the sofa, floor and bathroom would be difficult to explain.

He condensed what he heard from the conversation.

Why wasn't she hurt ? She had been sooo surprised by her attacker appearance that she didn't defend herself and thus didn't excite it.

Why was its appearance ? A humanoid with shining eyes, a hot breath and a pair of claws. He wondered if she did well at that question but as they didn't know if they had other testimony on the appearance, being less suspect would be best.

Why did it attack ? She had pizzas with her and he was hungry, she 'assumed'.

Where did it go ? She had lost sight of it as soon as she ran away so she didn't know.

All more or less intertwined with truths and lies, combined with centuries of acting and deceiving. Two policemen in province couldn't break her act no matter how skilled they were. Finally she refused their offer for protection, with both arguments and 'some' persuasion. May he never have to fight such a scary woman.

The boy sighed, at least this tricky situation had been easily solved. Then his gaze fell on a mirror. He approached, touching it with the end of his fingers. The eyes of Geass he knew so well were there, yet... There was an unfamiliar circle a black around his iris. Unfamiliar black around the corners of his eyes. Curious the boy forced himself to be more conscious of the power inside him.

The answer came, unexpected. Without any warning he felt his vision, his head, his body split. A mere illusion but powerful enough to make him lose his balance. Two powers of similar natures were fighting for dominance inside him. The one he knew well and another... another darker, a thirsty power wanting to be used, to fulfill what it was thought to be able to. The human felt lost, the darkness overwhelming the room. And then _them_. Spirits of death, spirit that suffered and seek revenge.

The spirits didn't want him. No, the being was just a catalysis. Then what ? What was the key to understand this power ?

_Faith._

Trust in his power ? No that wasn't it. The human felt his sanity escape him and more as the power exponentially increased. The dark avatar that took over him before was here again, his seemingly absolute power taking over him, corrupting him. A power he had no mean to resist.

_Price._

The word was all he made, the corrupting power suddenly sucked away. His vision was back in the room. Letting his eyes focus he saw her familiar green hairs falling at the left of his head. He was laying his back and head in her hands and his lower body on the ground. The witch looked at him with what he assumed was worry, her face still as closed as it was almost always the case.

His right hand was hurt. He looked at it only to find pieces of the mirror already falling back from his skin as his body reconstituted itself. He saw himself in all the tiny dispersed pieces beginning to turn into ashes. he saw his eyes.

Absolute Black fading away into red and white. The corrupted power fading without resistance as mocking him. As saying he was always ready to come back.

Nothing remained of the mirror shards.

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 9h30**

_"Know what happened ?" She had shook her head._

_"I don't know."_

_That was all they said at that moment..._

He sighed, glancing once again at the screen. The report about all this 'Demon' case was an utter mess, and unfortunately accurate in its rumors.

_'It seem largely believed that this so called Demon is the vengeful incarnation of the tyrant nicknamed 'The Demon King' despite this theory being of course not on based on solid evidence.'_

It was impressive in a sense, the rumor was totally absurd from any careful onlooker however it was spread faster than wildfire. Did they want the tyrant to really come back or what ?

_Faith._

The word echoed once again in his ears. The boy stood up annoyed, closing the laptop_._ At least there was a message hidden in this mess from one of the few people he could speak with and without cause too much of a ruckus. Those were Zero's, or Suzaku, words.

_"I shall not have a moment of peace until the culprit of this unacceptable slaughter is brought before me."_

The best way to say that Suzaku wanted to see him and he knew it was him. He didn't run in him for nothing after all just a few days ago. His memory about this event was hazy but he could remember the dark figure calling his name. Needless to say that his 'dear friend' was also mad at his actions.

"What are you going to do ?" He turned to see her at the doorway, her head laying on her shoulder. It took him a few seconds to realize the weirdness of her attire. The witch actually had a sponge in her hand, a wet sponge. He forced himself to regain his composure as she began to stare at him with an annoyed look.

"The least I can do when he invites me is to pay him a visit, a better one than the last." The woman turned her head on the other shoulder, her voice coming out in a teasing tone.

"You do the cleaning then." And so she threw him an tube-like object which he recognized as a pack of trash bag. The male boy eyed her a couple of seconds before shrugging and stood up to accomplish his task.

---

A difficult task indeed. The whole house was literally covered by pizzas boxes, infecting every possible things to the point of rendering one's nose unable to smell decaying pizzas anymore. Sadly as the new immortal noticed, his regenerative abilities were backfiring by freeing his pores from the stench, allowing it to be saturated with the foul smell again. It was a wonder beyond him how the pizzas hardcore fan could stand it.

He sighed, having since long lost the number of sighs. The hopefully last box of pizza falling into the cave, a disinfecting team would be needed no matter the cost. Then the boy walked up the stairs mumbling in annoyance as another journalists knocked at the door like madman. The ring stone having since long been disconnected by his housewi... his immense and vast skills.

The ,now black haired, woman had been the only one to get so close of the being and get out alive so it wasn't surprising. None less it was annoying.

All of it wouldn't prevent them from escaping flawlessly and, he added with his recent rampage in mind, without more victims.

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 16h23**

The boy sighed, if not for the Code he would be probably soundly asleep at the moment. Not only there had been an incredible amount of cleaning to do but by mean beyond his intellect, the witch somehow managed to hide clothes he needed to take under piles of pizzas boxes that she had faithfully lined up inside a chest.

It was amazing where "premium edition" could lead, in pizzas no less.

Somewhere around the house, another journalist tried to enter yet met with the same fate as others. Since when were electric walls allowed around a house ?

Now he was packing what they would need for their 'trip', he had strictly reduced the amount of luggages to two small bags. He glanced around in search for the woman's bag but the surrounding didn't gave away its emplacement. Sighing again he headed to the lazy woman's room...

...and found her buried between cheese-kun plushes, not two, not ten, not twenty but a good hundred of them spread around the whole room. Two golden looked at him, pleading.

"What are you doing ?" He asked glancing at the mountain of plushes.

"Well..." her distraught daze cleared showed her dilemma.

The poor boy instantly understood where she was going, as his face turning into horror expressed it.

"NO ! You will NOT take them with you !"

"But... it was so hard getting all of them. Just a dozen..."

"Absolutely N-O-N-E. You can leave them for a couple of days, no one will steal them."

"Last time you said something like this, Tamaki drowned all the dough with beer and I had no pizzas for a whole week."

"Yes but it was dough, not plushes. Beside there is no Tamaki here, thank God, and you pasted those horrible posters on his knightmare."

"Cheese-kun posters, they weren't horrible but you are." The boy felt his frustrated rage grow quickly, only stopped by the fact that no furor would change that woman's twisted mind.

"Listen... you let those hor... beautiful plushes here for a couple of day, safe in a house protected by reinforced walls, doors and windows AND with electrical defense and when we get pay finding them safely still here then I'll... buy... more for your... collection..." The last words almost died in his throat.

The impossible woman titled her head to the side, watching him while pondering on his offer until she smirked, a sudden idea coming into her mind.

"Fine..." The boy sighed in relief. "... but..." He stopped breathing. "...you will help me pack." He found his breath again.

"Please witch, don't say everything in a dramatic tone. Let's pack and go."

"Oh, so you accept ? Good." Somehow he didn't like her tone, nor the sparks in her eyes. "Can you pick what I need then please ? My clothes are behind you, they have just finished drying up."

...

...

...

The boy stared frozen at the pile of 'clothes' then at the frail girl who was slowly getting up and looking innocent.

"Witch."

"Warlock ?" Somehow her innocent tone contrasted with his nervous one.

"You pack THOSE yourself."

"ahwww my warlock, I didn't thought you would prefer the cheese-kun, that's insulting to my womanhood." Maybe if she used another tone she might have frozen the boy in place, but her sly tone helped him to fight the barely disguised meaning.

"It should be me who is insulted, don't make me pick between things like that."

"But you accepted to help me pack, Oh your grand majesty."

"Witch..." he began in a warning tone.

"Warlock, how should I believe you if you don't hold your promises with me ?" Said warlock closed his mouth, he had been tricked and now it was too late to pull off. Alas the witch never ended her teasing half-way. "Aren't you a man of honor ?"

Feeling he was going to lose very soon, the boy did the only thing that would leave him with a bit of dignity : running away.

"I can heard her voice if she knew : Biggg-brother is a liarrrr !"

It efficiently stopped him at the door.

"Fine..." He whispered, totally beaten by the men's most fearful enemy : women. "I don't know how to pick those though." He tried in a desperate attempt to get out of the task.

"hum ? You chose some of them you know. Well, a genius shouldn't accept being ignorant of that subject, your mother was very skilled in it."

"I really don't think it's the kind of thing I need to know." Then just after saying that he turned horrified at the witch before him.

Witch that pushed him into the bed among the many clothes, he prepared himself the shout in protest but...

"Screaming might get attention you know." She smiled in something that was way more frightening than a certain school president. Watching him as a 'certain' clothe landed on his face. "Good, now we can begin a V-E-R-Y intensive lesson of those."

Even the dark being of the corrupted power retreated further into his mind as the witch grabbed others pieces of 'clothes'.

...

And thus began a very difficult lesson for the war genius as he attacked a subject dreaded by all men : Girls underwear.

...

A dreadful art indeed...

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 22h14**

Six, six longs hours of, quoting the witch :_ "World's second most important Art."_

The first being obliviously the art of making Pizza...

Worse, every time he answered wrong when she asked a question to what she was teaching him, she would place another shameful piece of 'clothe' on him.

_"You're giving wrong answer on purpose."_

That affirmation have of course been totally false.

"Well, at least it ended." He sighed. He glanced around the house checking if all was ready.

All was clean, things were packed and they had pizzas for the witch to eat while he would drive.

Then he noticed the solider standing by the window.

...

...

...

Now that was troublesome...

---

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 22h15**

The deadly silence on the scene was broken by the captain frenetic call on the earplug. The solider could only stare at the being before him. The man had a all too well know face, the thorned clothes of the emperor an undeniable evidence of his identity, to think they had just to here to get the girl to Zero for testimony.

_"Rumors have it that 'Demon' is none other than the resurrected 'Demon King Lelouch vibri', what a joke."_ His partner's words that had only been a joke repeated in his mind over and over. His gun was pointing at the man.

"Knightmares split like butter, same for men. Without the slightest hesitation, I hope we don't run into this beast by surprise."

The solider knew all too well what he did, as all the others he saw the report and images of the destruction brought by 'Demon', Demon who assaulted the woman in this house. The solider was trembly and sweating like no tomorrow. He screamed rasped words of "Don't move !" An intense fear was overwhelming him.

Faith.

The man facing the soldier had been surprised but his features were now decided. He threw the ragged clothe on the fire which made solider scream again not to move. 'Demon' eyes looked at his, red eyes with an invading black. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes glowing as an unknown power prepared itself to perform the absolute obedience.

The soldier fired.

Once again the scene paused, this time nothing was breaking the silence, not even the radio which went silent after the fire. 'Demon' made a surprised face. Then the eyes color became absolute black and red, from the corner to the pupils. Mixed color of destruction. The bullet in 'Demon' chest turned into nothing, the wound instantly closing.

The soldier looked in horror as large claws appeared on Demon hands. A purple sickening aura around him. The creature moved. It absorbed the air before him with his claws, turning his claws into black hole. Against all logic only the solider was attired, Demon stood unaffected and waiting. Waiting for the solider to impale himself on his claws. The soldier had a mere second to scream and fire before his body was engulfed in purple flames, removing him from existence.

A building afar, the captain ordered his team to move.


	6. Sixth Movement : Escape and puzzle

**After much much reflexion I decided to cut this chapter to the most important content and then lenghten the next. Some actions here but also a whole theory about the Codes. I am fairly sure this theory have never been used in others fanfiction so I would like your opinion about it (and to where the story is going maybe). Next chapter will again reveal an important revelation for the sequel and we also meet another character of CG.**

**Good reading, don't forgot to vote for this story at the poll in my profile, it makes it more often updated.**

**

* * *

****Sixth Movement : Escape and Puzzle**

**//Awakening, Day 9 - 22h16**

The Being and the human struggled, and were slapped back into reality by a sudden pain in his cheek. Massing his red cheek the boy let himself be leaded by the immortal woman. "You should learn how to not cause chaos now." She said without the slightest trace of amusement.

"Granted." he uttered.

They entered the garage where a black car was waiting. Taking out a remote from a pocket in her clothe the golden eyed woman opened the car's doors and rushed to the driver seat. The boy shook his head trying to focus his thoughts, then he took the passenger seat. "Our pack ?"

"Behind."

"More will be coming."

"That's why we leave." The exchange was done quickly, without place for anger nor teasing.

The engine roared to life. The boy received a black coat on him, a bit too large for him.

"Better they don't recognize you."

"Since when have you all the good ideas..." protested the boy while passing his left arm in the coat.

"Since I have centuries of experience in the art of getting away." She answered calmly.

The boy didn't answer. The soft hand of the immortal grabbed a remote, a second later the garrage's gates were blew away in an explosion. The witch then discarded the now useless detonator.

The car wheels's screamed on the ground as they passed in the smoke. The immortal woman turned left while pressing the accelator at maximum. The left retrovisor barely escaped impacting with a street light.

_Bang !_

A sound echoed from behind, one that made the two immortals tense. Someone fired at them. Once again the woman reached for a box, driving with only one hand against all regulations.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Half a dozen bullets pierced the back of the car's glasses, sadly not reinforced against bullets. Shattered remains flew inside the car, one barely missing the boy neck. Said boy totally ignored it, his mind pondering of if he should try one of his power here. The immortal woman decided for him.

Just before turning right she threw the inside of the box by the shattered glass, round objects escaping. White explosions of smoke appeared behind them. The car zigzagged a moment destabilized but once again the woman escaped a building by a mere centimeters. Glancing at the clouds behind them the immortal boy found out that his accomplice didn't stay inactive during his absence, probably when he had lost his memory. The sound of the smoke bombs were way too familiar to his (ex)ninja-maid's ones.

He reminded himself that it wasn't the time of pointless thinking when the witch turned harshly once again, surprising him. His weak grip unable to hold he collided with the door which was thankfully locked. The car continued his crazy race, his eyes caught the exit sign of the town just before another sound was heard.

A different sound from the previous, followed by others. The boy raised an eyebrow as he realized someone was above their car. "Stop you engine, now !"

The form of a soldier appeared in the front glass, visibly holding by a rope which was thrust into the car's roof by a hook. The boy had to admit this one had guts, and he was well placed to judge that. The witch's eyes narrowed in annoyance, she stiffened as she was probably going to make the car zigzagger in order to get him off but... Her accomplice placed a hand on his slender shoulder.

"I'll take care of it."

The boy forced the corrupted to retreat, touching the witch worked on doing so, and brought his old familiar power back into his eyes. He glanced at the soldier still hitting the wall.

**"Let us go."** The order instantly crushed the soldier's spirit, he abandoned his difficulty situation by letting go of the rope-

_Bam ! Splash !_

-and fell from the car, his body impacting with the earth. His head was the first to hit the ground, breaking it and sending blood splashing on the whole street.

The car was stainless, already too far to be tainted by the crimson liquid. The immortal boy made an odd face, whether it was sadness or annoyance was unclear. The Geass wielder hadn't told that courageous soldier to die but only to leave, yet it ended up being the same.

"Good intentions and courage are rarely rewarded, you of all people should know that." He shook his head at the witch statement. It was true and yet he fought to make that wrong, should he accept that fact as true ?

Whether it was true or not was really important ? A contradiction of ideals and reality, he couldn't help but compare the soldier who just lost his life to another unfortunate Japanese man.

As they escaped the city, far from their hunters the immortal boy feel into a half-sleeping state. There was so many pieces, so many that he needed to put together.

* * *

**//Awakening, Day 9-10 - ??h??**

_Code Geass, Code...._

_Code, a creation, a power existing only in form of energy, a power that wasn't made from human hands. Where did it come ? __Endless pasts from different people, different times, different ages. The Code retained only bit of memories, even less than bit from its own origin. Yet, he found it. How and why were beyond him, he just had the habit of trying to control everything._

_The Code, impossible to understand for common comprehension. A divine psychic parasite. That's the basis. At some point the humans entered the equation becoming the host for it, whether the Code passed on animals or waited until human appearance was of but meaningless importance._

_Because Code's world isn't "our" human. They changed, changed to become able to enter "our" world after their existence was at a dead end, a place where nothing evolved. That was "their" world. __The V-dimension.__A dimension that hold nothing, nothing but the Code. A dimension, a world made for the Code. A singular Code that was joined by others, becoming plural._

_Changing, they entered humans, to evolve and to keep existing. A Code isn't good or bad, it's ammoral. It doesn't think, it just exist. Only their conservation is what motive the Codes to enter humans, to allow their power to be shared. Shared into possible future hosts._

_Divine, parasites and psychic. __Those are the keys words that form the first part of the puzzle._

_Codes are divine, divine because "we" associate "God" to the "Collective consciousness". Codes are divine because they have been created by that "God". It's an impossible solution to consider for an human being, a part of the "Collective consciousness", as "God" is universal, how can others "Gods" exist ?_

_Yet that's the answer, Codes are the Collective Consciousness's Divine Children. Born from "God" itself as immaterial entities, being of the same nature as "God", as the "Collective consciousness"._

_Codes are parasites, that's how they changed. Yet they could have continued to exist on "their" world. They didn't want to do it, they naturally tend to evolve simply because it's how "God" act. Codes enter humans, sheltering them in a "body" that can hold their immaterial form. Parasites because they evolve by feeding on humans. Their host progress through time and accumulate things, bad or good or even neutral. There is no moral for Codes, just events. They absorb those experience, the psyche of human beings._

_Separated from the Collective Consciousness the host furnish many more 'nutriments' to the Code, this will continue until the Code find another host._

_That's where contractors become part of the Code's existence. Contractor wield Geass and become a shared existence between the Collective Consciousness and the Code they made a pact with. Secondary source of 'nutriments' that fasten the Code unending evolution._

_And replacement body._

_No matter what they are, hosts aren't from the same divine, immaterial and eternal roots as the Codes, that's why they can't keep existing forever. A host that saw too much could eventually force himself to sleep for a long time, a long time of million years. A century or even a thousand years are nothing for the Code, their existence is far older than human civilization. Yet millions years without evolving are still a waste of time, even for a Code._

_The contractor is a path that they whisper into the Code bearer's mind, that way if they went to end their immortal life they will seek a contractor. By doing so they will live many more events and make deal with many contractors, many too weak to perfect their power to its full extend. Events and many contractors, a double source of 'nutriment' for the Code._

_The second answer is just that, Codes absorb the "psyche" until they enter their supposed final state. Becoming a Collective consciousness. This is this final state. The parasite becoming the the ones feeding parasites by creating many more existences._

_Codes turn into Gods. __That's is the answer._

_And finally come the psychic. It's just a word to definite the Code's and Geass's energy, calling it psyche is because they live and affect mainly things at a mental level. A psyche that affect "our" world. The psyche which "Gods" is made of, which the Codes are made of._

_A psyche that allowed the creation of living being into this world. As such that "psyche" can probably do anything into the world, yet it doesn't have a will. It just exist and evolve._

_Endlessly..._

_That psyche on the Code is their ability to regenerate their host, probably to send images by contact onto others people too. Maybe there are others power but this might be beyond our reach, Codes don't want their host to be happy. Codes want their hosts to feed them._

_That's perhaps why they don't give Geass to their host, because with it their host might be always powerful and enter a state of doing close to nothing. Unable to die, almost impossible to beat. A human achieving owing both the Code and the Geass at the same time is just too strong._

_Then, is psyche and Geass's strength related ? Why did he retain his Geass ?_

_Too many questions._

_He still lacked too many pieces, yet found many._

* * *

_R&R_


	7. Seventh Movement : Promises

**Seventh Movement : Promises**

_Who know where promises and power lead someone ?_

_When one lost the one he did all to hold a promise_

_When one lost the one he had a promise to hold_

_I managed to lost both together, so now world answer me._

_Who could overcome my despair ?_

_Who could protect my reason ?_

_Who will protect this world from myself ?_

_- ?.?. 21XX -_

**

* * *

**

**Awakening, Day 10 - 7h37**

At some point it seemed he went from a half-thinking, half-sleeping state to a deep restorative sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Faint rays of light pierced the tree's branches and illuminated the stopped black car. The forest was silent, undisturbed by their presence. He turned his head as he caught something moving at the corner of his eye, the squirrel instantly ran into the tree and disappeared between the leaves.

Then he noticed the soft weight on his chest, his accomplice asleep in the passenger seat with him. A blush came over his face as he noticed his two own hands around her, one circling around her waist while the other was trapped in her long black hairs. In a way he felt sad seeing the unusual color. Green suited the woman better like green suited the calm forest around them. He smiled at ease, a moment of peace away from the rest of the world. His hand moved slowly, caressing the perfect hairs it was trapped in.

When was the last time he felt so content, drowned in a quiet silence only broken by their breath ?

He searched when, searching through the different lives his existence lived. He did have some moments were he had been happy, some instants when there was nothing but calm. The innocence of playing with his family when he was a child. After that there wasn't any where he attained that innocence, his mother's death stained it. Always he had dark thoughts within him, thoughts of hate, revenge and destruction. Yet maybe he did had others moments, the rare days his mind wasn't overwhelmed between managing his multiple-faced life. Yes those moment at night, when all was asleep and he was like now. Alone when during the night when no-one would disturb him, no-one to bother him while he listened to her breath, while he watched her face lifted of the dull impassibility that was her mask whenever she was awake.

A soft sound escaped the woman's lips, her arms clenching tighter around his neck. Their eyes met, golden ones into red ones.

The woman looked into his eyes now devoid of the purple color, a sad lost to his handsome look. Her black hairs and his red eyes corrupted in two different ways, perhaps those changes were the only physical difference in their immortal bodies. The only difference since their parting two years ago, so much happened back then.

Looking into those inhuman eyes she knew too well, she could feel him following her thoughts among the path that led them together. All those choices that implied an incalculable numbers of others people's paths. The path finally, that led them here, in this passing moment of silence and emotion.

His hand moved, slowly running up through her back accompanied by hundred of her hairs. It sent a pleasant chill ran over her spine, only intensifying as it passed her neck like a sweet torture. It reached her cheek, locks of hair falling one by one.

His eyes as her owns were dazing into the other eyes, both lost in each other, lost in the moment. Perhaps it was the tension of the last days that lighted their mind, perhaps it was the need of someone to lean on. At the moment it didn't mattered.

Simultaneously they reduced the distance between their faces taking noiseless yet deep breaths. Then their lips met, as a seal.

"It's a promise." He whispered as they parted, his voice barely audible even with the faint distance between them.

"Yes." She whispered back, mixed feelings assailing her. A promise, a wishful promise renewed as an apology to the one he broke with her. And yet how could he manage to hold it, how could they, her the immortal girl only remain of long-gone ages, and him a too mature boy whose hands were soaked with the blood and sins of thousand ?

Her whose true wish was to be loved, him who true nature was to love ?

Her who was destroyed by thousand years of existence, him who destroyed a world in a mere moment ?

It was an impossible conciliation of two opposites. They both felt it, their lips still hot even after parting. Still hot and yet the magic of the moment was broken. She felt against the despair that came when happiness escaped her like grains of salt, irritating the hand trying to hold them. He must have felt it too as his eyes narrowed and his face darkened. He made a foolish promise and yet he knew how much he putted into that promise, the only promise he had failed to hold while going to his death. And yet he didn't knew if he could really hold his promise, who was he ? A destructor who used many masks and many deception, a murderer who took the future of many beings in order to fulfill his goals.

He hadn't lived an instant compared to the woman he made a promise with but in that less than instant he did many many things but none that would assure him to hold this promise.

Slowly she parted from him, regaining her seat. Trying to burn the fading moment into her mind and yet fearing it would become another memory hurting her.

She putted the key on the engine, breaking loudly the silence. She maneuvered to get them back on the road, with her gaze still unfixed. "It's a promise." He repeated, his voice faint but full of seriousness. Looking by his window he didn't see her glance at him. He wanted to avoid her gaze.

"Yes..." She felt her heart race, one moment she even feared the sound of the engine wouldn't be enough to cover it. They stood to a stop at the road while she glared at the man whose head was still turned toward the window. Then she pressed the accelerator and continued in a voice mixed of sensuality and yet apprehension. "...Lelouch."

* * *

**Awakening, Day 10 - 10h20**

"Amazing, Zero was right !" A team of both Black knights and britannien soldiers gasped their admiration as they extracted a cynlindric object from a ruined underground base.

"It's a relief we got this last Freya back."

"Yes." The mask answer was blunt and yet distant. Not sounding the least joyous after recovering the stolen Freya from the Lancelot, the only one and last existing in the world.

"Something on your mind ?" His second in command Ashura didn't got an answer, Zero only glanced at the ruined surrounding before walking toward their airship. "His speaking is getting worse every day." He sighed then looked too at the ruins around, it was strange how the base had been destroyed. Zero led them there but the base was already destroyed when they arrived. "but the corpses are barely a week old..." The manner of destruction was curious too.

"Ashura ! we got news !" he turned to wait one of his lieutenant, one of the rare one that accepted a full time work around the world. He stopped then took a breath, visibly a bit out of breath.

"I didn't thought a little run could tire you." commented Ashura a bit worried by the unusable display.

"The thing that caused the destruction here, it's similar. No, it's exactly the same method."

"As what ?"

"Demon." The word was whispered, a one that had too much meaning lately. Ashura bit his inferior lip, complication were coming all at the same time.

"Let's inform Zero." thought seeing how he had glanced at the ruins, perhaps he already knew what was the responsible of the destruction of about twenty knightmares and over fifty people sent to an early grave. But yet it was a rebel base of nostalgics, the ones wanting the noblesse system back in place. But Demon attacked in town too... what could he seek ?

Zero watched from the shadows as his subordinates charged the destructive yet small machine that was the Freya.

He wondered once again, wondered how things turned so unclear. Why every time he believed in something it was proved wrong. His stolen memories were always just fractions of the original, little pieces leaving large voids. Those voids like proof that he wasn't the "real" person. Like a shape-shifter in the legend he didn't remember what his first body looked like.

He checked the door's lock and then walked to the mirror, only thing of luxury in that room where lived one of the master of the World. The masked man grabbed the mask and dramatically removed it. The mask incarnating Zero fell to the floor, discarded on the hard metallic ground.

In the mirror he could see his face, a young Japanese that wasn't even twenty. A face that few people expected under the mask, few because some had doubts. Yet those thoughts were obsolete, the face was still the same but the person inside was different. Kurugi Suzaku was already dead. The man slowly passed one of his gloved hand over his face. Even him who hold his body and part of his memory couldn't define exactly the Japanese.

Lancelot, that was what came to his mind. The frame defined the man the best, served the king-emperor and betrayed him in the end until he retired from the world. Yet even Lancelot hadn't done "some" things that the Japanese did. He shook his head, the white reaper was only secondary to the other true leader. Zero, Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia. Two people that were the same person. The reasons all the chaos, all the hate that this man created were beyond him. People only see things compared to their own little world. That was what he, Galael, was.

A prince he was educated to respect as part of Royal family and a fearful rebel "man of miracle" he hated.

Hate was stronger than respect, a contradiction with how his relation with "master" was. The ageless young-boy had also been the object of his hatred. The owner of absolute possession had been feared by that man, V.V, because of his power and intelligence. Galael could have disappeared from the organisation on a whim and never be found. How could you find someone who can take the place of anyone and live its life ? Yes, V.V feared Galael because he could have betrayed him without the fear of punishment.

Yet or perhaps thank to that power, "Master" hadn't mistreated him more than the others. He used more sweet venom with words and told him as little as possible, just in case he had truly rebelled against "Master".

However the Order wasn't just "Master", it was a whole village, a community where the "blessed" with Geass could gather to rule the underworld. Or so their ego thought, V.V was the true ruler of that underworld along with the late 99th emperor. Galael understood that but preferred to stay in the comfortable place where he was used as a tool and experimented on.

_"You're a coward" _Kael told him as he escaped the order making him the first deserter, later followed by Rolo another user of the Order. He glanced where the machine should now be, he had intended to use it as a mean of dissuasion against the Union when he allied with the now destroyed faction. Now it was a last resort against _Him. _Or so he tried to persuade himself, and yet...

There was something wrong with 'Demon', the late emperor, his enemy or whatever name he used for him. Something he hadn't realized when he leaded _Him_ to Zero. He thought so much about revenge and that it was _His_ goal that he didn't looked properly at the power before him.

How much would Kael laugh at him for shaking before a broken power. Yes that power was broken in a twisted way that he couldn't define. Why was he so frightened against it ?

_"You're a coward." _

Maybe he really was.

* * *

**/Awakening, Day 10 - 11h17**

Todo kept walking, forcing himself to avoid reducing his pace. Again why was he here in Britannia ? He sighed as he, of course, knew. One fact that some people forgot was how much historic, sacred and precious both spiritually and materially relics or items had been stolen in the countries invaded by Britannia.

Of course Britannia mainly crushed the culture of the countries invaded, but contrary to language, items could be sold at a good price. A lot of nobles had bought those at ridiculous prices. How ironic was it that those nobles saved more cultural relics than the rebels and the natives. Ironic indeed that monetary value protected a lot better than others more sentimental values.

Now was the problem of getting them back in their original countries. The reactions at those demands were varied but like anyone could expect from (ex)nobles with britannien education, none of them accepted them to give the relics without compensation. The fact that they had lose their status both helped and obstructed his work, it was easier to make them part with it but they still asked ridiculous amount of money saying they paid the items at those prices.

The worse of it was that some items had been sold ridiculously cheap sometime a thousand time less expensive than the real value, but on other hands some cheap items with no historical value whatsoever had been sold for price that would surely make every last financier in the world wince.

Some refused, some accepted, some asked for curious... compensation. One even proposed to exchange one important relic with a night with Chiba which of course provoked an enormous chaos, the fact that this ex-noble was a woman was like oil on fire. Luckily the relic, a katana, was still in one piece after Chiba transformed half the house into a battlefield.

And Tohdoh had only been able to watch while the woman got her night with Chiba. The road of the samurai was a difficult one indeed.

Todo breathed deeply as he entered the house of his last to date objective. Just over a hundred items to get back from this man...

* * *

**/Awakening, Day 10 - 11h20**

"I'm tired." complained the black-haired woman.

"We found it rather quickly." The two accomplices looked at the hotel, a large and luxurious one. The boy making sure his sunglass and hat were correctly concealing his face.

"I wanna a bed."

"You'll have the time to rest don't worry." They entered the hotel, the disguised immortal leading with his accomplice following behind. He leaned on the deck, smiling as he looked at the male attendant. "One chamber, three nights." The attendant looked at them and got out his book, a conniving smile appearing on his face.

"A discrete room for you and your mistress then ?" The immortal stiffened but realized his attire made the attendant supposition very probable so he played along. "I wonder why I do really, she make my life so freaking hazardous." The attendant glanced at the golden-eyed woman then his smile grew even wider.

"Worth it ?" Suggested the man. The boy blinked behind his sunglass, then reminded himself that his world conquest was done thank to the witch's power.

"You have no idea." He finally answered and he signed the record book plus handed the money in advance.

It was only when they entered their room that the witch spoke. "You've no idea, huh ?" He ignored the teasing tone and turned to her while dropping his luggage on the large bed.

"Counting your worth it beyond my mental abilities, Oh my dear witch."

"Silly warlock." She said letting herself fall on the bed. He removed his disguise and smiled.

"Hum..." He turned to the witch who suddenly looked annoyed despite the fact that she was on a bed as soft as the emperor's one. (and they both could make the comparison)

"What is it ?" Golden orbs fixed him, trains of thoughts running behind them.

"Come." She said extending a arm toward him.

"Huh ?" He blinked again, surprised. "Why ?" And the witch made a face meaning she was clearly annoyed.

"Because of **certain events** I couldn't take my Cheese-kun with me." Again he blinked.

"You want me to be a plushy ?"

"Why not ? Not the first time you do." there was nothing to answer to that, no he had to answer !

"I'll correct then, do you want me to be a _full_-_time_ plushy ?"

"You're vexing you know, you're my first contractor to prefer preparing rebellion than be hold be gentle arms."

"Whatever." He took a glass of water.

A instant passed as he drank. Then he spitted up the water and looked horrified at the woman.

"Wait. What did you do with my mother ?" He realized far too late he should have never said that, the wicked that appeared on her face and her golden eyes flashing were good proofs of that.

"Ooohh, we did many thing my little boya." She slowly advanced toward him, crawling on the bed. The immortal oddly found himself noticing she was less frightening with green hairs than black ones. Not that it would help him in the current situation. "For instance when we were together at night we would often do strenuous activities involving pillows." Her voice was as sensual as poison, not failing to make the boy as stiff as a stick. She got a hold of him and pulled him onto the bed then whispering in his ear. "And we removed our clothes before we were too hot when we did it on summer." The immortal boy felt sweat drop from his head while he searched in his (rare) teaching about religion a mantra to exorcise the unwanted images that the wicked witch distilled in him.

Once he was completely locked in her arms the witch let out a sigh then spoke in a voluntary detached tone of nostalgia. "Ah yes, those pillow fights were fun."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Several moments later :

The merciless woman slept with a content smile, her arms still locked on the boy frozen by shock.

"Pillow fights... naked ?" He pronounced in a dazed state.

Later that day, the immortal male would curse his mother, the witch and a certain school president who had to have made an oath of making his life miserable.

* * *

**Author Note : The idea of pillow fight N**** is actually an idea inspired from an****artwork, it felt just too good not to use to persecute our poor representative of the masculine condition (boys, let's revolt against wicked woman !)**

**At this point I wondered, it was a good moment to stop and was over 3k, do you think I should have made the chapter longer ? Ensue a little Questionnaire :**

**1) do you think chapter is long enough ? 2) Should I make less, more or keep as it's the humor ? 3) Did anyone get a thing from last chapter Code theory ? 4) Where do you think this story is going ?**

**5) Do you like where this story is going ?**

**Also sorry if I took some time posting but alas exams are coming which drain my time. Also I'm writing the second part of the trilogy (cf : my profile).**


End file.
